Baby When The Lights Go Out
by iLoveSQ
Summary: AU : Regina wasn't one to lose control. But when a gorgeous brunette moves to Storybrooke, all that ter a not so good first impression, will Emma Swan help her get over her painful past and how will she impact her relationship with her teenage son? (A borrowed idea from this book i read) DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

She needed sometime off.

The thought flashed through Regina Mill's mind as she turned the corner to pack infront of her office building. Years of running her family business and putting up with her teenage son's indifference in the recent weeks, she concluded, had to be the reason she'd been in such a bad mood lately. It had nothing to do with her mother's constant nagging about her sex life. All of her friends had gotten married. Even her older sister Zelena, contrary to what they had all expected, had gotten married and settled down a few months prior. Regina was sick and tired of varied family members looking at her with a knowing smile on their lips. If they were waiting for her to be next, then they had a long wait ahead of them. The ache in her heart was still very fresh despite the many years that had gone by.

"What the hell!" She brought her car to a sudden stop in the middle of the parking space outside her office, which was buzzing with activity. She had forgotten that someone had purchased the building a few doors from 'Mills and Associates'. From the way things looked, they were moving in.

She had received a notice a few weeks ago that she would have a new neighbour.

Moving trucks were everywhere and taking up parking spaces their clients would need. It was barely six in the morning and she had lots of paper work to deal with. The last thing she needed was someone messing with the availability of parking. It was a good thing she had a reserved spot in front of the firm, or there wouldn't be any space left even for her.

She sat in her car, forcing herself to breathe calmly as a truck blocked her in. This was Monday, not a good day for her patience to be tested. She was just about to hit her horn when a woman walking out of the building caught her attention. For a moment she forgot her anger. Hell, she even forgot to breathe.

As she talked to the driver of the truck blocking her path, Regina looked her up and down. She was a stunningly attractive specimen of the human female. She was dressed in a white tank top, and a pair of blue denim cut-offs. Regina unconsciously bit her lower lip as she briefly pictured what was underneath them. A smile drifted over her lips. She could already tell she had one hell of a figure. And when her gaze reached the woman's face...

Her skin suddenly felt overheated as she looked into a slightly pale face but too beautiful for words. She had a pair of beautiful green eyes and full, moist lips. She wanted to get out of her car, walk over to her and kiss the shine right off her lips. Then there was her hair, a mass of blonde curls that tumbled over her shoulders. For the first time in quite a while Regina found herself physically affected by anyone. That thought made her take a deep breath and she forced herself to pull back. She was a thirty two year old hot-blooded female and there was nothing wrong with responding to visual stimuli. But she couldn't let a great pair of legs and a gorgeous face scatter her wits. All she had to do was remember her last year at Yale University and Daniel Monroe. Thinking of Daniel made warning bells go off...the sound of reason.

Sighing deeply, she let her gaze drift over her once more before backing up her car and moving around the truck. She sighed, glad she was breathing again. As soon as she got inside her office she would have a glass (or two) of her strongest apple cider.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Emma Swan smiled as she looked around her shop. After moving in she was already set for the shop's grand opening tomorrow morning. She had spent the day doing last-minute checks on inventory and confirming arrangement for deliveries. She had hired two high-school students to pass out flyers about the shop around the community. Since she intended for all of her products to be baked fresh daily, she had made a call to the children's hospital and offered to donate any treats she didn't sell tomorrow.

She glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day in early October. The movers had gotten everything set up on Monday and the artist she'd hired had come that morning to paint her shop's name on the display window. 'Swan's Sweet Cravings' was the name she had decided on, and she would be forever thankful to her brother, August for making her dream come true.

Sadness settled in Emma's heart whenever she thought about the brother she had simply adored and the inheritance he'd left her when He'd died seven years back. On Emma's twenty first birthday. The money had made it possible to walk away from her stressful job as a PA to some New York senator and pursue her dream of owning and operating her own confectionery in this small town in Maine. She had done her research and she'd decided she could use the peace and serenity a place like this town in the middle of nowhere could offer.

She sniffed the air, enjoying the smell of chocolate cooking. Already today she had made a batch of assorted pastries including éclairs and tarts. But what she had enjoyed more than anything was whipping up chocolate nut clusters and an assortment of cookies for her neighbours as an apology for inconveniencing them during her move.

Eugenia Lucas better known as 'Granny' who owned the diner next door had accepted her apology but declined her treats since she was allergic to chocolate but had said she would love to try out her shortcake. Mr. and Mrs. Gold, who owned the pawn shop had accepted her gift and accepted her apology graciously. They had welcomed her and said they looked forward to patronizing her shop. The only person left was the boss and owner of Mills' & Associates Law Firm. Emma hoped the lawyer was just as understanding as Granny and The Golds had been and that she had a sweet tooth.

Grabbing the box she had filled with sweet treats, she walked out the door and locked it behind her. She had hired a part-time helper, a young blonde woman named Ashley who would come in during the busy lunchtime hours.

It was early afternoon but she hoped the firm's boss who she'd learnt was a woman named Regina Mills, wouldn't mind sparing a few minutes of her time if she wasn't too busy. Passing by Granny's she could smell the mouth-watering food and realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She'd make a stop there once she was done with the lawyer, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Mills and associates, where we put imagination to work. How may I help you?"

Emma smiled at the young woman who greeted her.

"I'm the owner of the new confectionery a few doors down and wanted to bring your boss a gift for any inconvenience she might have encountered while I was moving in."

The woman nodded. "That would be Miss Mills and she's in her office. If you follow me I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

Emma followed the woman down a hall that led to the last office. The secretary knocked when they reached the office door. "Who is it?" a female but husky voice called out.

"It's Rose. Someone is here to see you."

"Really? I'm surprised anyone can get through with all the chaos that's been going on out there. I have a good mind to go over there and give my inconsiderate new neighbour a piece of my mind for all the problems she's caused me and my clients the last couple of days... "

Regina stopped talking when her door swung open and the woman she had checked out Monday morning walked into her office past a speechless Rose. "I guess I've saved you a trip. I would think, considering the circumstances, you would have been just as understanding and...I don't know, a bit nicer as my other neighbours and..."

Whatever the woman was saying, Regina had stopped listening mere seconds after she walked into her office. Heat flared through all parts of her body and her full concentration centred on the shorts and tank top she was wearing.

Up close her legs were more of a turn on than they had been on Monday morning. She blinked. The closer she got, the better she looked. She was angry and sexy as hell.

In addition to the beautiful green eyes and curly blonde hair that tumbled on her shoulders, she possessed perfect cheekbones and a cute perky nose. She couldn't help noticing that the mouth that was moving was also beautifully shaped.

"And I hope you choke on these!"

She was jolted from her lust filled thoughts when a box was suddenly shoved on her desk. It took only a split second for her to realize her visitor was leaving. When the door slammed shut, she looked at Rose, ignored the silly smirk on her face and asked, "What the hell did she say?"

She watched Rose try to hide a laugh. "I think, boss, that you've been thoroughly told off. I can't believe you weren't listening."

No, she hadn't been listening. She looked down at the box.

"That was supposed to be a peace offering," Rose explained. "She came to apologize for the inconvenience over the past couple of days. 1 think that was downright neighbourly of her. I guess she hoped you'd be more understanding of the chaos she caused while moving in and that she didn't mean to cause all that trouble."

Regina nodded, suddenly filled with regret that she hadn't been more accommodating with the blonde. But she'd been in a foul mood for the past week and had wrongly directed her anger at her.

Her job was stressing her out, she didn't know what to do with her son anymore and her sex life, or lack there of, wasn't making things any easier. The last woman she'd come remotely close to dating had read more into the relationship and she'd had one hell of a time convincing her that just because they were having sex didn't mean she'd be marrying her. Ruby Lucas was amazing, especially in bed. But she didn't get along well with Henry and no matter what her thirteen year old believed, He was and always would be her number one priority. Henry was her world. He was everything to her and would always come first for her no matter what. She had ended her arrangement with Ruby but they'd hooked up for some hot casual sex a couple times after that. So her current situation with Ruby was just another issue in her list that was making her that cranky.

She ran a weary hand over her black hair. Somepeople saw her and her choice to remain single as a challenge. Her sister Zelena's philosophy, before her husband Graham had entered her life, had been that she enjoyed men too much to settle down with just one. Regina on the other hand believed in learning from her mistakes, and her biggest one had been a guy by the name of Daniel Monroe.

While in college at Yale, she had gotten pregnant and that had almost been the end of her dreams. She'd found herself facing an endless future when Daniel, the man she had fallen in love with, decided that being with her was no longer a good prospect.

Over the years she'd become wary of men (and women) who entered relationships with no intention of any commitment. But when the going got tough and Ruby was there one night, their little arrangement started. Making relationships secondary in her life was the best way to eliminate the chance of a repeat heartbreak.

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She didn't have a clue. One thing was certain though; she owed her new neighbour an apology. "Call Granny and have her prepare a today's special to go and ask her to be generous with the servings."

Chuckling, Rose nodded. "You think you'll find her soft spot with food?"

She looked down at the box she held in her hand and inhaled the aroma of chocolate. "Wasn't that her game plan?"

Rose gave her a long look before slowly shaking her head and closing the door behind her as she left.

Regina placed the box on her desk. The top was marked 'Swan's : Sweet Cravings'. She thought of how the blonde had looked Monday morning when she had first seen her and just moments ago standing in the middle of her office. The name was definitely appropriate.

She opened the box and immediately fell in love, with the sweets. Yes, she definitely owed the woman an apology and before the evening ended she would make sure she got one.

**I appreciate the follows, favourites and reviews. You guys are awesome! Check out my other story 'Getting to know you' and let me know what you think. Your words always keep me going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That woman had a rotten attitude!

Emma took a deep breath, refusing to get any more upset than she already was. How dare she say she was inconsiderate? She was one of the most considerate people she knew. It was one of the reasons she had walked away from her high paying job as a senator's PA.

She had gotten fed up with standing by people who fought for things she didn't believe in and pushed policies that ruined people's lives.

She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to one Regina Mills. She had reminded her of dark chocolate of the richest kind and she knew one of the reasons she had gone off on her the way she had was that she couldn't afford to get caught up in her sheer beauty. Even with her horrible attitude she had to admit that the woman was gorgeous as sin. Shorter than her by an inch or two but a real work of art. Her features took her breath away. She had reminded her what it was like to feel attracted to someone, something she often tried not to do.

The last thing she needed was to get attracted or attached to anyone. She refused to get so carried away because she understood how it felt when she let people in her life, only to end up all alone when they left because they always left. Her and her brother had spent their lives moving around from one foster home to another. Until they met Sarah Fisher when Emma was seventeen. A beautiful woman, inside out who had gone out of her way to make them feel at home in her house which had been her last foster home. She had gone as further as setting up a collage fund for her that she'd learnt of when she graduated high school.

August had left shortly after they had gotten to Sarah's but had resurfaced four years later and had unfortunately died of cancer shortly after.

Emma heard a knock at the door and frowned. Dusk was settling in but she could plainly see through her display window that her unexpected visitor was the woman from the law firm.

She had a good mind to ignore her. For the last couple of weeks since moving to Storybrooke she had began thinking she had finally found peace, but now she was convincing her otherwise.

She heard her knock again and decided that she wouldn't hide. Like everything else in life she, would deal with her problems, even when they came in the form of gorgeous, sexy and insensitive women. She had sought her out and she supposed she should make nice because chances are she would be seeing her a lot. This building was not only the place she would work but thanks to the space on the floor above the shop, it was also her new home.

Deciding she had let her linger long enough, she made her way to the door and unlocked it. She took a deep breath before opening it. "What do you want?"

She had been standing with her back to her, looking at the sky. The day had been beautiful but it seemed that tonight was gonna rain. She turned around and as soon as their gazes locked she felt the temperature go up about one hundred degrees.

She still reminded her of dark rich chocolate but now something else had been added to the mixture, she thought, as her gaze moved from the black silky hair to the features on her face. A vein appeared subtly on her forehead and there was a scar on her upper lip. She didn't even consider either of the features as flaws. Nothing and she meant nothing, distracted her from this woman's good looks...and that was not a good sign. And to make matters worse, she smiled. A smile so potent that she was forced to grip the doorknob to support her suddenly wobbly legs. Forcing her eyes away from that smile, she met her gaze once more and it pissed her off that she had that kind of effect on her. "What do you want?" she repeated, all but snapping at the brunette.

Her grin widened. She was either oblivious to her less than friendly mood or else she chose to ignore it. And judging by how she had treated her earlier, she would go with option two. "I came to apologize and deliver a peace offering," she said, widening that killer smile even more and holding up a bag that smelled of delicious food.

"I was out of line earlier" she said. "And I do understand how it is moving in. The only excuse I can give for my behaviour is that this has been a hell of a week." Regina realized that she was explaining herself, something she wasn't used to doing with anyone. "But my problems are not your fault" she concluded.

Her apology surprised Emma, but it didn't captivate her as she had evidently assumed it would. She wasn't going to let her smooth-talk her into accepting her apology so easily.

"Will you accept my apology?"

She lifted her chin. "Why should I?"

"Because it will prove that you're a much nicer person than I am and someone with a forgiving spirit"

Emma leaned against the doorjamb, thinking that she was definitely a much nicer person than she, but she wasn't all that sure about a forgiving spirit. She inhaled deeply, deciding she didn't want to accept her apology. She didn't like the chemistry she felt flowing between them and she also decided she didn't like her. She knew it all sounded irrational, but at the moment she didn't care. "There are a lot of things I can overlook but being an insensitive bitch isn't one of them"

Regina lifted a brow and frowned. "So you aren't going to accept my apology?" For some reason, she felt like the blonde woman's forgiveness was important to her. Otherwise she wouldn't have tolerated the humiliation she was currently enduring.

The blonde glared at her. "For now, no"

Her frown deepened as she peered down at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it. now if you'll excuse me, I need to..."

She held up a hand, cutting her off. "Because you don't feel like it?!"

"That's what I said"

Regina had had enough of the woman. She felt frustration take over her body. She had dealt with unreasonable people, but this woman gave a new meaning to the word. Yes she had been rude, but she had also swallowed her pride and apologized, hadn't she?

"Look," she said slowly, while trying to overlook the irritation plastered on her face. "I know things got off to a bad start between us, and for that I apologize. And you're right. I was rude, but now you're the one being unreasonable"

Emma sighed deeply. The dark brown eyes focused on hers were intense, sharp, and to die for, but still...

"_But still nothing Emma Swan_" she could hear her bestfriend, Elsa saying in the recesses of her mind. _"You can't keep expecting the worst from people. You can't continue to put up this brick wall against anyone who tries to get too close"_

Sighing again, she smoothed a hand down her face. Her bestfriend was right but the need to protect herself had always been elemental. For some reason she had an inkling that the woman standing before her was someone she should avoid at all costs.

"Please accept my peace offering as I did yours, okay?" Regina asked, interrupting her thoughts. "By the way, everything was fantastic, especially the chocolate chip cookies. They were delicious." She slanted her a smile. "And I didn't choke on any of them."

"Too bad," she said dryly. Their gazes held for a moment, and she knew she was a puzzle the other woman was trying hard to solve, no doubt other people didn't cause her any trouble. She probably flashed her flawless smile and got whatever she wanted.

She wrapped her arms around herself knowing she didn't intend to leave until she accepted her apology. "Okay, I accept your apology. Goodbye."

Regina grabbed the door before Emma could slam it shut in her face. She held up the bag and smiled. "And the peace offering?"

Emma snorted a breath. "And the peace offering," she said reaching for the bag.

Regina smirked then chuckled. "Now we're getting somewhere." Instead of giving her the bad she held her hand out to her. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Regina Mills. And you are?" she asked taking her hand.

Emma was sure that the other woman saw all the blood drain from her face. "Umm..."

She grinned. "Are you okay? Did my name ring bell?"

Deciding she wasn't ready to tell her just how familiar it was, she shook her head. "No, I...No it didn't. I just recently moved from Boston"

She nodded and after a few moments she said smiling, "You never told me your name."

She blinked, recalling that she hadn't. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

Her smile widened. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Swan. Do you have family here?"

"No," she answered truthfully, "I don't have family living here." Her head was still spinning at the realization that she was THE Regina Mills.

There was a bit of silence between them when Regina remembered the bag she was holding. "I almost forgot. Here you go," she said handing the bag to Emma. "It's today's special from Granny's. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks."

She hesitated for a moment then said, "I guess I'd better get going. I have to pick up my son from my mother's before it starts raining. Will you be living upstairs?"

"Yes," she said, gripping the bag with both hands. She had son. Did August ever mention that? She needed to get away from her to think.

"Well, as you well know, I'm just a few doors down. If you need anything, just let me know"

Don't hold your breath, Emma thought, closing the door on temptation.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma leaned back in the chair and licked her lips. That had to have been the most delicious meal she'd eaten in a very long time. No wonder Granny's place was packed.

As she cleaned up, Emma glanced around her apartment. It was just the right size for her, with a large living room, a bath, a small kitchen and a bedroom. She loved the hardwood floors. She smiled at the thought that she actually owned this place. Downstairs in the shop there was a large cooking area and a small office in the back. It had been just what she'd been looking for. She moved over to the window and glanced at Granny's. Her breath suddenly caught when she noticed Regina walking out of her office building with a teenager in tow. _That must be her son, _Emma thought. There were distinct similarities in their feature that made it plain to see that the two were related. The dark silky hair for one. But Regina was the one holding her attention. The sun had gone down, but the faint light illuminated her. She looked delicious in her power suit and even from where she was standing, Emma could see her perfect features.

She sighed deeply, and as if she had heard, she glanced toward her window and their eyes met. She felt it, the moment their eyes connected, a jolt in the lower part of her body, a current of electricity that spiked up her spine. Both feelings suddenly rejuvenated that part of her that had been dormant since her first year of college. The one and only time she'd ever had sex had been an awful experience she hadn't ever wanted to repeat. But now looking at Regina perpetuated more than curiosity, for a single moment she wondered if making love with her would be different. She blinked, and stepped away from the window. How could she have forgotten just who Regina was? She was a Mills, for heaven's sake! She refused to become a lust crazed lunatic over someone from a family of people who did nothing but destroy lives. The Mills' had been very instrumental in the demise of her brother. So it didn't matter that Regina was the epitome of everything female. She was a Mills and that meant she was definitely off limits.

"Who is she?"

A smile caught the corner of Regina's mouth as her attention was drawn from the window where Emma had been standing back to her son, Henry. "Just a new neighbour" Regina replied.

Henry chuckled as he shook his head. "Seems to me that she has gotten your attention"

The smile faded from Regina's lips. Emma Swan had definitely caught her attention and from the moment they met. "Her name is Emma Swan. We didn't hit it off at first"

Henry scoffed in amused humour. "And now?" This was new. His mother always won people over. Whether it was through her very attractive physical features or what he liked to call "Her Scary Face/persona", People just didn't say no to Regina Mills.

Regina leaned against her car. "I think she still doesn't like me."

Henry lifted his brows at his mother. Moments like these were very rare between them. With his mother always working, they never really got to spend time together. He loved his mother and he knew that she loved him too. He just wished that she'd do a better job showing him. "First impressions can be changed if you work hard at it" he said as he watched his mother's gaze shift back to the window where the woman had been standing earlier. "We should get going. I have that hospital volunteer thing for school tomorrow" Wow He was starting to like this Emma Swan and the effect she seemed to be having on his mother.

"Yeah. Grandma mentioned it. Let's get you home then"

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Henry had gone off to bed as soon as they got home. But Regina had gone to her study to get some work done after a much needed shower. An hour and a half later and she hadn't succeeded in getting anything done. Regina was hardly distracted but since Emma Swan came to town, she was becoming very familiar with that concept. Deciding there was no use in staying there any longer and knowing all too well that sleep wouldn't come to her easily, she decided to take a walk. After walking for about twenty minutes, she found herself outside her office building. She hesitated for a moment not really feeling like going in and glanced at the confectionery, wondering whether Emma had enjoyed the meal she had brought her. There was only one way to find out.

Shoving her hands into her jeans pockets she walked past Granny's until she stood directly in front of Swan's Sweet Cravings. Ignoring the 'Closed' sign on the door, she knocked a couple of times then rang the door bell. Moments later a soft voice asked.

"Who is it?"

"Regina"

She slowly opened the door and glared at him. "What do you want now?"

The bitterness that was still in her voice surprised her. She would have thought that if her apology hadn't done the trick, certainly a meal from Granny's had smoothed her over. Evidently not. She heaved a sigh.

The blonde had folded her arms over her chest and Regina wished she hadn't. The position of her arms clearly emphasized what a nice, firm and full pair of breasts she had. At that moment she actually envied the blonde's tank top.

Regina cleared her throat and said, "I saw you standing at the window."

Emma's gaze sharpened. "So?"

She smoothed a hand across her forehead. Maybe where she came from, people were unfriendly and unpleasant, but here in Storybrooke people were warm and gracious. "Is it too much to hope that you enjoyed dinner?" she asked.

She actually seemed surprised by the brunette's question. "Of course I enjoyed dinner. Why would you think that I hadn't?"

"Your attitude."

Emma clamped down her jaw from jutting out. Okay, so once again she hadn't seen her at her best, but in her defence, She was a Mills and she was a Fisher.

Sighing, she dropped her hands to her side. "Look, don't take it personally, but I just don't like you"

Regina leaned in the doorway and crossed her legs at her ankles. "Why?"

She waved her hand impatiently. "I'd think it would be obvious."

She lifted a brow. "You think we're opposites?"

Emma drew in an angry breath and met the other woman's gaze. "I don't know you that well, but I'd say we're as different as night and day.

Regina straightened and shot her a grin. "Then that explains it."

Emma narrowed an eye. "Explains what?"

"Why we're attracted to each other. Opposites attract."

Emma snorted a breath. "I am not attracted to you!"

Regina 's grin widened. "Yes, you are, and I'm attracted to you as well," she said, her gaze intense.

"Believe whatever the hell you want."

"Would you like to prove otherwise?"

Emma raised a questioning brow. "How?"

Regina shrugged. "Never mind, this isn't the time to..."  
>"Wait! If there'd a way I can prove that I'm not attracted to you then bring it on," the blonde snapped.<p>

Regina met her gaze. "Fine with me if you're sure that's what you want to do" she smirked.

Emma's shoulders were rigid with anger and frustration. "And just what is it we need to do to prove it?"

"Kiss"

**I'm so sorry for any mistakes this chapter might have. I'm up writing it at 4am because **_**imaoncer4life **_**said "please please please update soon! I hate cliff hangers..." so this is for You ****. But there will be more cliff hangers along the way, so be warned. Also I'll be taking a short break from this story to work on 'Getting To Know You'(Check it out). Let me know what you think. And thanks for your endless support. (Sorry about the terrible English). Also I never find this story when I search it, I don't know why so I doubt that people see it. Please share it if you can, thanks. :***


	5. Chapter 5

At first Emma was shocked. But then she figured it would be just like a woman like Regina Mills to want to prove anything by locking lips and expect anyone to blindly comply, no questions asked. The woman was the proverbial sex on legs. Well, she would find out that she didn't enjoy kissing people anyway. This was destined to be the shortest kiss on record.

She met her gaze and smiled. "Like I said, bring it on."

The way the lawyer returned her smile had her thinking that maybe, just maybe, she'd made a mistake. And when she walked past her into her shop, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her it was definitely the case.

_Damn,_ Regina thought as she gazed at Emma's mouth. She was going to enjoy every minute, every second that she devoured it. She'd bet it was as sinfully delicious and sweet as those treats she'd brought to her office.

As she continued to stare at her, unadulterated lust rushed through her veins. Need propelled her from where she was standing across the room from her. She gently clasped the back of her head and pulled her closer, her lips mere inches from Emma's. "I intend to kiss you witless," Regina whispered huskily.

Emma jutted her chin and narrowed her gaze at her. "You can try."

Regina smiled, liking the other woman's spunk. She hoped like hell that she put all that haughtiness into their kiss. "This is going to be the best kiss you ever experience, sweetheart," she whispered in a throaty voice.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Emma opened her mouth to tell the arrogant woman a thing or two, but with lightening speed Regina seized the opportunity and planted her mouth firmly on hers, silencing whatever she was about to say.

Regina groaned deep in her throat. Her hot tongue captured the blonde's and savoured it. Emma had never been kissed that way before; never in her wildest imagination had she envisioned something like this happening to her.

The brunette devoured her mouth like a craving she had to have, doing passionate, provocative and illicit things to it. The woman was skilled and without a doubt experienced. She knew just what to do to make those purring sounds suddenly erupt from deep within Emma's throat. She felt intense fire licking its way through her veins, her insides were simmering in heat. She was mesmerized to the point of no return. She felt delirious, and when an involuntary shudder raced through her, she suddenly realized something, she was kissing her back. The thought overwhelmed her, overloaded her senses and sent intense heat rippling though her body.

If this didn't beat all madness, she didn't know what did. They had just met that day. She was a Mills. She didn't like her. She needed to breathe.

As if she'd read her thoughts, Regina slowly released her mouth. As Emma stared at her she couldn't believe they had shared something so powerful, provoking and intimate. A part of her wondered what one should say after such an encounter. But at the moment she couldn't say anything. The only thing she could think about was the way her mouth felt and how much she enjoyed kissing the brunette.

"You should know that I only ended the kiss so we could breathe." Regina whispered, reaching up and sliding her fingers through Emma's blonde hair. "We might be different, but like I said earlier, Miss Swan, we do attract."

The huskiness of her words sent shivers all through Emma and her skin was beginning to feel hot all over again. She could feel her blood sizzling. Regina took a step back and a warm smile tilted the corner of her lips.

"Goodluck on opening day tomorrow," she said softly.

Emma watched as she turned and walked out of the shop, closing the door behind her.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

"I'm looking forward to working for you, Miss Swan"

It had been a busy grand opening day. The huge crowd had come and gone and they were now able to relax and take a breather. Emma smiled at the younger woman and replied, "I'm looking forward to working with you, too, Ashley. I'm really grateful that you could help me out. And please call me Emma, I'd feel much better."

Emma had been quiet busy after Swans Sweet Craving officially opened at eight o'clock that morning. But no matter how busy she'd gotten, she couldn't forget the kiss she had shared with Regina last night. It had been amazing. She had been a real plus to her business. Most of the people who had dropped by to make a purchase had mentioned that Regina claimed her products were to die for. She hated admitting it but she owed her a degree of gratitude as well, although the last thing she wanted was to owe a Mills anything.

"I think it was nice of Regina to send you customers."

Emma stopped placing merchandise in the display case and turned a curious gaze to Ashley. "You know Regina?"

The young woman chuckled. "Of course I do. I know all the Mills'. Everyone around here does."

Emma nodded, remembering that she'd found in her research that people who lived in Storybrooke hardly ever left. "She was raised as an only child but a couple years ago her half-sister appeared out of nowhere. Turns out her mother had a daughter before she got married to Mr. Henry senior and gave her away so people wouldn't find out."

Emma raised a brow, finding all Ashley was telling her intriguing. "So I guess that means you know her parents as well."

Ashley smiled warmly . "Yes. But unfortunately its just her mother now. Mr. Henry passed away a few years back. He was a wonderful man. Her mother, not so much."

Emma leaned against the counter. "Really? I understand she used to run the law firm before Regina took over?"

Ashley's face grew serious as she turned her attention to the other blonde. "Yes. Some really messed up stuff went down. Some guy came to town accusing Cora Mills of murder. Being the powerful family the Mills' are and the fine lawyer Regina is, she put up quiet the legal battle and her mother was exonerated but some evidence connecting Cora to other crimes kept coming up so in order to save the firm, Regina had to take over from her. After that, the guy just disappeared and they never heard from him. Maybe he was lying"

"He wouldn't lie about such a thing!"

At Emma's strong defence of August Fisher, Ashley eyed her curiously before saying, "I remember the guy had a sister he'd left behind in Boston. He kept saying that was who he wanted justice for. She lifted a curious brow. "Is there any chance August Fisher is a relative of yours?"

Emma nodded, knowing there was no way she could lie to the young woman or she just didn't want to. "Yes, he was my brother."

Ashley's eyes widened, "Was?"

Emma nodded, "He died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Does Regina know?"

Emma shook her head. "No, and I don't intend to tell her until I can prove that my brother wasn't a liar."

"You mean prove that her mother was indeed guilty? How do you plan to do that?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm going to start digging around in my spare time. Something really terrible happened in the past and my brother died because he tried to prove it"  
>Ashley nodded. "You might wanna ask Mr. Gold from the pawn shop. He's been in this town forever. He basically owns all of it and if anyone knows Cora Mills, it would be him."<p>

Emma lifted a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, somewhere along the way they had a falling out so I'd say He'd be the perfect person to answer your questions."  
>Emma nodded. She remembered meeting the said man briefly at his shop the day before and there had been something about him...<p>

"What can you tell me about Regina?"

Ashley sighed deeply. "She's a good woman who has unfortunately had to deal with alot of terrible things. She had her heartbroken years ago by a man she'd met in college. Rumour is they met at Yale University where Regina studied law. Everyone said that they had been so in love, they were almost inseparable. But when she got pregnant he dropped her like a hot potato. She never dated anyone else seriously since then. She dedicated her time to raising her son, Henry. She might be a bit strict with him but she's a good mother."

The two women fell silent for a few minutes then Ashley spoke again. "Can I give you a little advice if you don't mind?"

Emma nodded. "Sure."

"Don't wait too long to tell Regina the truth about your connection to August. She's a woman who has spent her life putting up walls around herself and today, I saw a side of her she doesn't show often by sending over some customers for you. It will be better if she hears it from you than from someone else, and if you start asking questions that's bound to happen."

A short while later, with only ten minutes to closing time, Emma was alone in her shop. She knew she had earned some pretty great profits for the first day. She sighed as she made her way over to the display case to pack up what was left from the day's merchandise. She had made prior arrangements with the children's hospital to donate any stuff left from that day.

She couldn't help recalling what Ashley had told her about Regina and the guy she'd fallen in love with in college. Although she hadn't wanted to feel bad for her, she had. The worst thing for someone to do is to kick you when you're already down and scared and the guy had done just that. She hoped that over the years she had realized that she was better off without him.

She heard the tinkling of the bell at the front door, and turned, thinking it was the courier from the hospital. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was Regina. Taking a deep breath she counted to three then opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Swan"

All day Regina had had her on her mind, and a part of her needed to see her, to see if what had happened between them the day before had been having the same effect it was having on her. And seeing her now let her know that it had. She was as beautiful as she had remembered, everything about her was as much of a turn-on as she'd recalled. When she continued to look at her without saying anything, she said, "I thought you probably didn't have time to eat lunch so I brought you dinner."

She watched her nervously nibble on her bottom lip. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. I had planned to go to Granny's myself"

She frowned. "It's no bother. I was on my way home anyway." She crossed the room and handed her the bag. "You may want to get started on this while it's still warm."

Emma took the bag from her and placed it on the counter. Regina was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. Seeing her here, in her shop, sent flashes of the kiss they'd shared through her mind. A part of her wanted to be angry at the brunette for making her feel the way she did, but it was hard for her to continue to be mad at a woman who went out of her way to be nice to her.

She heard the tinkling of the bell on the door and turned around as a woman walked in.

"Hello, I'm Clara Ortega," the woman said. "I'm here to pick up your donation for the children's hospital." She glanced over at Regina and offered her a polite smile. "Hello, Miss Mills."

"How are you, Clara?"

"I can't complain."

Emma couldn't help wondering if what Ashley had said was true, that everyone here knew Regina or if she knew everyone. "I hope the children enjoy these," she said handling the woman the sealed box.

The woman grinned warmly. "I'm sure they will. Thanks for this delicious contribution." Moments later she was gone.

"That was thoughtful of you," Regina said as she glanced out the window and watched Clara pull off.

Emma shrugged. "It's no big deal. I operated on the cautious side today and baked more than I needed. I don't want to sell anything that isn't fresh tomorrow so I thought I'd donate what was left to the children's hospital and speaking of today, I want to thank you."

Regina grinned. "You already have."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not talking about dinner," she said. "I'm talking about all the referrals. A number of people who came in mentioned you had sent them and I appreciate the business."

She leaned against the counter. "I'm sure I wasn't the only one. I ran into Belle at Granny's at lunchtime and all she and Ruby were talking about was your fudge and how delicious it tasted. So they're responsible for increasing your business, too."

Emma raised a brow, "Belle and Ruby?"

"Mrs. Gold and Granny's granddaughter." Regina replied.

Emma nodded. "I'll thank them as well when I see them." She walked over to the door after checking her watch. "It's closing time."

Regina checked her watch. "So it is."

When Regina didn't make any attempt to leave, Emma put up the closed sign and locked the door. She also pulled down the shade to the display window, and the moment she did the interior of the shop got somewhat dark and way too intimate. "Will you get the lights, Regina?"

"In a moment." She replied throatily.

Emma watched as the brunette crossed the room, stopping directly in front of her.

"Do you know what I thought about a lot today, Miss Swan?"

She didn't respond right away and she refused to meet her gaze. "No, what did you think about?"

Regina reached out and touched her chin, forcing her eyes to meet hers. "The kiss we shared last night."

A part of Emma wanted to shout for the other woman to get over it, but how could she expect her to when she hadn't? She had thought about it a lot today as well.

"What happened was a mistake. We barely know each other, Regina. We just met yesterday. Things are moving too fast."

"You're right," she said gently. "So this is what I'd like to propose."

Emma lifted a brow. "What?"

"That we take the time to get to know each other."

"Why?" she asked, trying to understand. "Why should we do that?" The last thing she wanted was to become seriously romantically involved with anyone. She had a lot on her plate starting up her business. And all of her spare time was devoted to starting her investigation. The first person she intended to talk to was Mr. Gold. He was the one person who she hoped could help prove her brother's accusations and Cora Mills' guilt.

"I think the answer is obvious," Regina said, interrupting her thoughts. "You don't like me. That bothers me because I don't understand why. Whenever I get within ten feet of you, I can feel your guard going up. I'm also bothered by the fact that I'm very attracted to you and I don't like being this drawn to anyone especially to a stranger I barely even know. I didn't get much work done today just thinking about you."

"Then I suggest that you try shifting your attention elsewhere." Emma said.

"I doubt if that will work. I want you."

Emma went numb. She'd never met anyone who expressed their interest in her so blatantly.

"I hope my directness didn't shock you." Regina said.

She met her gaze. Yes, it had shocked her. Her heart was flip-flopping in her chest, not to mention the heat that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"You're an attractive woman, Regina and people must line up just for a chance to be with you so I'm sure you date," she decided to say.

Regina smiled but it didn't really reach her eyes. "You'd be surprised at how untrue that is" When Emma opened her mouth to continue, Regina pressed two fingers across her lips. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Emma. I just want us to get to know each other. You're new in town and I'd like to show you around, introduce you to people, and spend time with you."

"What happens when you eventually want more than that? Because you will"

"Will I?"

"Yes." Panic gripped Emma. Never before had a woman made her lose all sense of logic. Regina Mills was powerful, dangerous and all female, and those three things had her worried.

Regina knew to tell her that she was wrong, that she wouldn't eventually want more, wouldn't be an outright lie but she didn't. Because who knew, she had never gone after someone like she was after her. There was just something about Emma Swan that made it impossible for her to stay away. She glanced over at the bag sitting on her counter. "Go ahead and enjoy your food." Then, without missing a beat, she asked, "How about a dinner tomorrow night?"

She blinked then stared into her eyes. She was smoothly changing the subject and they both knew it. "Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, dinner," she whispered, and the husky sensuous tone of her voice vibrated Emma's nerve endings. "I'll pick you up around seven."

Her senses told her the last thing she needed to do was to begin dating a Mills, but she might have some of the answers she needed. She couldn't overlook that fact.

"Dinner sounds nice. I'll be ready at seven." She then reached for the doorknob. "Now you can leave."

She pushed a wayward curl back from her face, inhaled and waited. Regina's gaze was locked on hers, arousing her, making her nipples harden against her blouse. She wondered if the brunette was aware of her body's response to her. Her scent made her want to nuzzle her face into her neck and...

She closed her eyes, refusing to go there. When she slowly opened her eyes, Regina was there, her lips mere inches from hers. She inhaled sharply. The stir of sensual need suddenly overwhelmed her.

"You feel it like I do, Emma," she whispered. "Don't ask me why it's happening because I don't know, but it's as if this place, this time, these moments between us were meant to be and we don't have any control over anything."

Emma tipped her head back, refusing to look at things that way. But when Regina raised her fingertips to her lips, she instinctively parted them. She was right. It was as if neither of them had control over the moment. She didn't want to get romantically involved with her

but a need to kiss her again was sending sensual charges all through her body. And from the way she was looking at her, she could tell she felt them too.

Emma struggled to push down this passionate side she hadn't been aware she had. She was a novice when it came to the kind of deep-in-the-gut sensations that had her lips quivering.

"Please let me kiss you, Emma."

With the sound of her voice, husky and sexy, Regina didn't have to ask twice and the blonde tilted her lips up to her. The moment their mouths connected, she swallowed a groan and let Regina's tongue do all kinds of naughty things, pushing her pulse into overdrive and causing tingles to erupt inside her stomach. This kiss was based on more than mutual attraction and gratification. There were elements taking over that scared her to death. The woman was a fantastic kisser and Emma knew she would be a great lover...but she didn't intend to sleep with her. Ever.

If only she meant it.

She pulled back. She needed to leave. Now. "Goodbye, Regina."

Regina smiled. "Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow night at seven."

**Are they taking it too fast? Let me know what you think. Thanks for all your love and support. Also don't forget to check out Getting To Know You. Mwah! **


End file.
